Italy
Italy is a Great Power (later a Regional Power) in Europe and in Africa. Italy is a principal member of the Axis Powers and is a member of NATO and the Union. Italy entered the Second World War as a signatory of the Pact of Steel. After getting pushed out of Libya, Sicily, and the southern tip of Italy; Italy surrendered, switched to the Allies, and the Italian Civil War erupted. During the 'Cold War' Italy joined the NATO as a fledgling Republic, with the hope of protecting itself from communism. However the Aliens' invasion forced them out of Northern and Central Italy, Sardinia and Sicily, they however managed to liberate Yugoslavia, where they made Belgrade their temporary Capital, and portions of Bulgaria, Hungary and Romania. Basic Information During the first Conquest, Italy can easily conquer Africa due to their close proximity and the fact that Italy has multiple Commanders near or/ at Africa. Conquering Africa is a lot more easier in the 1943 Conquest, with most of Africa being on Axis control. In both conquests you should consider occupying Switzerland and the Middle-East. In the 1960 conquest, Italy, along with Germany, usually bears the brunt of the WTO's invasion, but if you manage to hold the line it is optimal to push through Yugoslavia for additional resources. Like Germany in the 1975 Conquest, Italy can easily kick the Aliens out of Europe so it's only proper to do just that. Italy in the 1939 conquest is in a powerful position in Africa and Europe. Italy has an powerful group of generals that can be used to invade France or battle for North Africa, such as Graziani and Badoglio. As Italy, you get a great amount of resources and you are closer to the oil fields located in the Middle East and Africa, meaning since you have a large army in Africa and a great navy, you can go grab the resources in both regions. Italy also has the strongest navy in the Mediterranean and a submarine unit located off the coast of Ethiopia in 1939 along with their most powerful naval commander, Riccardi in the Mediterranean. It is recommended to invade Switzerland for more resources, a counter to an Allied invasion, or for a staging area if you invade France. After grabbing resources in Africa which should be easy because you have superiority at the start, try invading the Middle East to counter attack the Soviet Union in Europe and the Allies in Asia. The Soviets at this point will possibly push Germany back into Polish territory, so be prepared for either the Soviets or Western Allied invasion. If the Allies do invade from the west and manage to gain some land, it should be easy to kick them out of mainland Europe do to the amount of land the Axis Powers probably conquered at this point. Helping Japan conquer Asia if they had not already had will still be easy because the Allies would have already worn their navy out. After you conquered the Middle East, invade North America and Australia and then finish the fight. In the 1943 conquest, Italy lost control of Libya but the majority of their strength is in Ethiopia. Taking back Africa will be challenging because the Allied Powers have an aircraft carrier located in the Mediterranean commanded by, Admiral Cunningham. The best way to deal with battleships and carriers is with a submarine unit so us them to your advantage to destroy the Allied navy in the Mediterranean. As the Kingdom of Italy, you still receive a good amount of resources to build an army to liberate Africa. Taking Africa should be your main priority because most Western Allied forces including France is located in Africa. Defeating France should be easy because they were kicked out of Asia and Europe into Africa. In order to defeat France you should wait until the generals they have are distracted and move away, defeating them head on is a bad idea because General Montgomery is there to save them. After you liberate Africa, which should be easy because now you have the German Afrika Corps fighting by your side in the conquest, you should consider invading the Middle East to counterattack the Soviet Union and invade Asia with Japan. Like back in 1939, you should invade Switzerland using Messe for extra resources. After conquering Europe and holding off Allied invasions, consider invading Australia, the rest of Asia, and North America to finish the conquest. In the 1950 conquest, Italy just like Germany is unplayable after World War 2. Italy in 1960 however has access to ballistic missiles and nuclear tech. This time as the Italian Republic, you should focus on Egypt and the Balkans. You must still conquer Switzerland as another line of defense against the Soviets. You start out will some resources but not as much as you started out with as the Kingdom of Italy. The best thing to do is to fight off the WTO in Africa and the Balkans until they are all gone or weakened. After fighting off the WTO in the Balkans, you should be through with Egypt. Afterwards advance into the Soviet Union and defeat them from there, then go after Asia and the Middle East. Cuba should not be a problem in this conquest do to their proximity with the United States. After you invade the Middle East and defeat Iran and Iraq, go after China and finish the fight. In the 1975 conquest, Italy lost some parts of their territory but still holds onto Rome. This conquest as Italy can be very tough since you are very close to highly controlled Alien territory. Just like usual, invade Zurich and free Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, and the Americas to win the war. Territory Italy's territory only changes in the 1943, 1950, 1960, and 1975 conquest. Italy's territory: * Ethiopia * Libya(Lost control in 1943) * Sicily * Rome(Capitol) * Sardinia(Island off the coast of Sicily) * Northern Italy Note that Italy losses much of its territory in 1975 but keeps Rome. Generals Italy has 7 generals but most are not seen in late conquest during the Cold War * Graziani, Rodolfo Graziani * Badoglio, Pietro Badoglio * Riccardi, Arturo Riccardi * Messe, Giovanni Messe * Campioni, Inigo Campioni * Cavallero, Ugo Cavallero * Balbo, Italo Balbo Category:Countries Category:Axis Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Great Powers Category:Regional Powers Category:Occupied Country